Stuck Thinking 'Bout You
by AmJamChamp
Summary: Ever since the war was over all Zuko dreamt about was her. She wouldn't get out of his head. She was still in the fire nation, hopefully waiting for him. Just like in the promise they made before Zuko was sent to find the Avatar. Will she remember?
1. The Promise

Stuck Thinkin' 'Bout You 

Ever since the war was over all Zuko dreamt about was her. She wouldn't get out of his head. She was still in the fire nation, hopefully waiting for him. Just like in the promise they made before Zuko was sent to find the Avatar. All Zuko hopes is that she remembers.

Prologue Prince Zuko and his crew have finally captured the Avatar and they finally get to return home. Lately, however, all Zuko has been able to think about is the friends he left behind in the fire nation. Especially his two best friends, Kari and Takeru. Not even a thought about the Avatar, not one at all. His main focus is Kari, who, only three years ago made a very important promise to him. One that he would never forget...

Chapter 1: The Promise Zuko quickly awoke once again. His breathing had increased dramatically. Slowly sitting up on his bed once again, Zuko slowly began to take in only deep breaths. Once everything seemed normal he glanced up at the fire nation scroll on his wall. Tomorrow, he would be able to go back to the fire nation and rejoin his people. The ones he left behind so long ago. There was one that he was most looking forward to seeing. His old best friend Kari, he has missed her so much ever since their last day together...

-Flashback-  
Kari and Zuko stood at the port watching the sun slowly peek over the horizon. Kari let out a small sigh as she looked at Zuko. Her hair blew behind her head gently as the breeze went by. Slowly a single tear runs down her face as she looks up at Zuko, "I can't believe your own father banished you. He just can't do that. I won't let you go!" She gently hugged Zuko and rested her head on his shoulder as more tears slowly began to fall.  
Zuko hugged her back gently and slowly ran a hand up and down her back, "I'll be back Kari, I promise you that. However, I do want you to promise me something, okay?" Kari nodded slowly keeping her head buried in his shoulder. Zuko continued, "I want you to promise me that you'll wait for me. I'm not willing to lose you to any other person in this entire nation"  
Glancing up at him and nodding Kari answered, "I'll wait for you Zuko... I promise..." The two hugged one last time before Zuko walked onto his ship to find the Avatar.  
-End Flashback-

Zuko smiled a bit thinking about that last day. Just then he heard a faint knock at the door. He quickly changed his expression to his usual scowl and said quickly, "This better be news about the Avatar!" His Uncle Iroh entered the room and looked at him.  
"Still not dressed I see, eh Prince Zuko?" Iroh stated in the form of a question. He continued, "You'd better hurry, your soldiers wish to get off the ship and see their friends and families. We shouldn't keep the rest of our firebenders waiting either. Besides I have loads of tea that I need you to carry off for me." Iroh smiled a bit. "We're all getting off in five minutes. Meet me at the bridge in three or five" Iroh quickly exited the room as Zuko swung his legs to the side of his bed. Seeing as he always wore his pants to sleep in, he slipped on his shirt and armor. His glance went back to the fire nation scroll on his wall once again as he quickly thought to himself, 'This is it... this is what I've been waiting for. Finally I see my own people once again.' He took one deep breath and blew out the single candle that had lighted his room through the night. He walked towards the door and slowly opened it. He walked down a few narrow hallways on his ship until he met up with his uncle at the bridge. His uncle glanced at him, "Are you ready, Prince Zuko"  
Nodding slowly Zuko answered, "As ready as ever Uncle..." Slowly the bridge went down to the sound of thousands of people cheering. Zuko, Uncle Iroh and the troops from the ship all slowly walked down the bridge back to their own people. Many soldiers rushed to their families, hugging and greeting. Zuko, on the other hand continued his walk with his uncle. His eyes scanned the crowd for any sign of Kari or even Takeru who was his other best friend. Takeru and Kari probably stayed friends while he was gone. At least, he hoped so. Reaching the very end of the crowd Zuko had almost given up hope, but that's when he saw her. There she was and for one thing Zuko was not pleased. Yes, she was there, but so was Takeru, his arms draped around her neck. Zuko slowly walked over by them and nodded to them still wearing his scowl. Kari smiled a bit and was about to say something but Zuko cut her off, "I can't believe you forgot our promise. It was only three years ago..." Zuko stomped away and he couldn't believe she could do that to him.

End of Chapter 1

Sorry for the shortness, but I hope you all liked it so far. It's my first official fic so, R&R please. And I beg of you no flames...

REVIEW

\/


	2. The Apology?

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating, I kind of expected more reviews though… oh well, this one's dedicated to the person that did review. Here you go xshellster. This one's for you… 

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I wouldn't be writing FANfiction then would I? Uh… no. On with the show!

Last time on Stuck Thinking 'Bout You…  
We left Zuko as he angrily stomped away from his 2 (ex) best friends. He couldn't believe Kari forgot her promise to him. It was unheard of. How dare she do that to him? He's a prince. Anyways, on with the show.

Chapter 2: The Apology?

Zuko sat quietly alone in his room back in the castle. He slowly turned his head to a dresser next to his bed. On it sat a small frame with a picture of three friends smiling wildly. To the left was a young Zuko, hair still in a ponytail, his deep brown eyes. This Zuko however, did not have the scar that he had now. Zuko slowly reached out towards the picture and ran a hand over it. His hand came to a slow stop in the middle of the picture. Right where his index finger rested was Kari smiling brightly. Her dark brown hair was half pulled up and the other half rested on her shoulders. Her head laid against Zuko's shoulder and his arm was around her. He missed that so badly. Mainly though, he missed her. Even though he had seen Kari and Takeru that didn't make his feelings go away. He missed her like crazy. If only he had the courage to go and talk to her. If only…  
Interrupting Zuko's thoughts was a loud banging at his door. He glanced up at the door and said flatly, "Yes? What is it? What do you want"  
One of the castle guards responded in a booming voice, "Prince Zuko, you have a visitor, she says it's very important she speaks to you." Zuko blinked. Could it be her. Could it actually be Kari coming to talk to him. He knew it was her, she's the only one who ever told the guards it was important to speak to him.  
Zuko nodded slowly, "Alright, let her in then…" His heart jumped into his stomach as the door slowly opened. And just as quickly as his heart jumped it fell, right down to the pits. It was just his mom. He sighed a bit as she rushed towards him embracing him with a huge hug. Gently, he hugged her back kind of wishing that it had been Kari and not his mom. He knew that sounded mean, but that's honestly how he felt.  
"Zuko, darling, we've missed you so much. I'm so happy you found the Avatar. After a while, even your father was beginning to hate himself for that." Zuko mother said to him. She continued to speak but she was drowned out in Zuko's mind by his thoughts.  
Maybe I should go and visit her. Being the man I should probably say something, I mean maybe… I shouldn't have assumed. Maybe she did really remember and I just didn't give them time to say something as I stomped away. Maybe I should go visit her. Actually, I will go visit her. Right now, well… maybe after mother stops blathering.  
Zuko mother continued on for what seemed like countless minutes to him. Finally one of the castle's guards came in and beckoned for her to go to another part of the castle. Zuko was relieved when she gave him a kiss on the cheek and hurried out the door. Quickly putting his armor back on he rushed outside and headed down the almost deserted streets of his Fire Nation town. He stepped in a few puddles, apparently, it had rained a bit while he was in the castle, but even so, he carried on. In the middle of one of the streets he stopped and glanced to his left and walked towards the house. Slowly, he let out a deep breath and knocked gently on the door. After a few seconds of waiting Zuko decided that this wasn't a good idea and turned away. Just as he was about to leave a bright light was cast on the ground in front of him. He turned around to see Kari standing in the doorway.  
"Did you come to yell at me some more over nothing?" Kari asked harshly and continued, "I can't believe you did that Zuko. It was so wrong of you to assume something like that. I honestly can't believe that you of all people would do that. You know that…." Kari lecture was interrupted as Zuko leaned in and kissed her gently. She paused and tilted her head and smiled gently at him.  
"I'm sorry I assumed like that. It was really wrong of me, but I have to know…" Zuko paused at looked into her eyes, "Are you and Takeru together? Did you forget about our promise until I mentioned it?" Zuko asked quickly. Kari just smiled at him.  
Shaking her head, while smiling, Kari responded, "No, Takeru and I aren't together, we're still just best friends. And the promise we made three years ago… how could I forget? Zuko, no matter what you'd have held that place in my heart. While you were gone I didn't think about any other guys when I passed them, all I could think about was you. Only you…" She smiled a bit wider as an actual smile spread across Zuko's face. Not a smirk, a smile. He couldn't believe she told him that. Truly now he remember why he fell in love with her all those years ago. She was perfect for him and nothing was going to change that. Nothing. The fact that they were both stuck thinking only about each other proved that they were meant to be. Not even time could separate them.

-Fin-

So yeah, that's the end. Not some of my greatest, but I might write a revised one later. Mmkay hope you enjoy and review!


End file.
